double truble
by ashthedragon
Summary: otra historia escrita en el año de la pera... dos ash? clones? mewtwo? si quereis saber de que va.. mirad aqui dentro!


weno, a ver.. este es otro de mis fics antiguos.. tan malo o incluso peor que el de yo, yo mewsmo y misty UU pero que se le va ahacer! estava empezando! weno, aunk la idea otriginal de este.. no está mal... quizás la rehaga algún dia we, sin mas dilación, la historia!

DOUBLE TROUBLE

Era un dia tranquilo en ciudad fucsia... un chico con un gran parecido a ash y de su misma edad estaba

paseando por sus calles...

chico: Tiene que estar al llegar...

se oyo un ruido...

tipejo: pssst! aquii!

el chico miro hacia donde provenuia el ruido . un chaval escondido en las tinieblas de un callejon le

llamaba.

tipejo: ehhh! aquiiii!

el chico se metio en el sombrio callejon.

chico: eres tu el que me llamaba?

tipejo: si, soy yo..

chico: y para que me quierias?

tipejo: tengo un trabajito para ti..

chico: y de que se trata?

tipejo: quiero que te hagas pasar por el maestro pokemon, ash ketchum.matale y traeme sus pokemon..

chico: cuanto me pagaran?

tipejo: ( saca un maletin lleno de dinero) esto mas uno igual por cada uno de los pokemon que me

traigas...

chico: hecho.

tipejo: (le da una caja) aqui tienes todo lo que necesistas para hacerte pasar por el..,

el chico mira lo que hay dentro de la caja: una camiseta negra, unos pantalones vaqueros , un chaleco de

manga corta azul, unos tenis y una gorra oficial de la liga pokemon.

chico: ( coge la gorra y se la pone) esto esta hecho...

tipejo: el futuro de la mafia pokemon esta en tus manos... satoshi Ketchum...

el tipejo desaparecio entre las sombras.

satoshi: antes de irme deveria ir a casa a ponerme este disfraz...

satoshi salo del callejon y se fue a su casa, que estaba cuatro bloques mas abajo.Entro en casa. Un pokemon corrió a saludarle.

pikachu: pika pi!

satoshi: pikachu!tenemos trabajo!

satoshi puso la television y despues cogio unas sobras de la cena del dia anterior de la nevera.

TV: sociedad: el maestro pokemon y su acompañante Misty waterflower estaran este fin de semana en el hotel snorlax de ciudad carmin para la conferencia q alli tendra lugar...

satoshi ( come , y habla con la boca llena q cochino) mppp... ezzztupendo...ñam.. ya zé donde ir..

satoshi termino se comerse las sobras y se encaminó a su cuarto a ponerse el disfraz. si en ese mismo

instante ash estubiera alli no se podria saber quien es quien...

satoshi: que tal estoy pikachu?

pikachu: Pi pika chu!

satoshi : pos vamonos!

satoshi cogio una pokeball de encima de la mesa y las puso en su cinturón.despues cogio una de ellas y

la lanzó al suelo.

satoshi: charizard, adelante!

un charizard con unas extrañas manchas en todo el cuerpo se materializó en mitad del salón.

charizard: chaaaaar!

satoshi: charizard, llevame a ciudad carmin.

el charizard se agacho para que su entrenador pudiera subir a sus espaldas y saltó hacia el balcon.una vez

alli, extendio sus majestuosas alas, como el rey de los pokemon dragón/fuego que es,y despegó,

subiendo hasta que cubrio el sol.

mientras tanto, ash acababa de llegar a el prestigioso hotel snorlax de ciudad carmin. habia crecido mucho

desde que habia ganado la liga de johto, a los 15 años. despues habia conseguido vencer en la liga

añil, incluyendo a la elite 4 , con 17 años, con lo que fue nombrado el maestro pokemon mas joven de la

historia.

estaba muy canbiado, estaba mas alto ( incluso mas alto que brock) , y ademas habia madurado mucho,

tanto fisica como psiquicamente,tenia la voz mas grave, pero seguia siendo igual de cariñoso con sus pokemon y con las personas que le rodeaban.

misty tambien habia canbiado mucho, sus hermanas ya no podrian decirle mas "la feita que se escapó" ,

ya que ahora es mas guapa que sus tres hermanas juntas. en lo unico que no habian cambiado ninguno de los dos era en el amor que sentian secretamente por el otro.

ash: al fin hemos llegado!

misty: ya era hora!

ash se acerco a la recepcion y pidio las llaves de sus habitaciones.

recepcionista: muchas gracias señor ketchum, aqui tiene sus llaves.

ash: gracias. (se acerca a misty y le da una llave) esta es la llave de tu habitacion, la 250. la mia es la 251, al lado de la tuya .

misty: ( cogiendo las maletas) venga, que estoy muy cansada...

cogieron el ascensor,que les llevo a sus habitaciones.cada uno entro en su habitacion y solto las maletas.

ash se fijo en que en su habitacon habia una puerta "extra". la abrio y se asomo.aparecio en la habitación de misty.

ash: hey mist( por si no lo sabeis, es el apodo que le ha puesto ash a misty)! esta puerta une nuestras habitaciones!

misty, que estaba canbiandose de ropa ( en el baño, malpensados de ahi fuera y de aqui dentro...) dijo:

misty: poz vale.

ash volvio a su habitacion y encendio un pc que alli habia... se conecto a el IRC hispano y entro a un canal

llamado #rockets ( publicidad rulez...pa los q no lo sepan, en ese canal estoy yo...ashTR )cuando entro, una panda de chateadoras que se llamaban elex,mizunoTR, sakuraM y kasumi43 empezaron a

gritarle ( o mejor dicho escribirle) cosas como... ASH TIO WENO! (tambien estaba ashTR, pero no me

meto io q sino queda mal..)

mientras tanto, una sombra con forma de un majestuoso dragon alado escupefuego sobrevolaba las

afuras de la ciudad.

satoshi: bien charizard, baja ahí.

el dragon de color naranja aterrizó y satoshi bajó de el.

satoshi: ( saca una pokeball) vuelve charizard.

un laser de color rojo salio del pokeball y envolvio por completo a charizard.este se descompuso en

energia pura y volvio a su pokeball. satoshi colgó la pokeball a su cinturon y se ajustó la gorra.

satoshi: ( pensando) je je... solo tengo que parecer que parezca un suicidio...

se encamino a ciudad carmin .

volviendo al hotel...

ash, que estaba en su habitacion, tuvo una idea.

ash: ( pensando) umm...podria ir a tomar un helado o algo con misty... y si todo va bien incluso podria decirle lo que siento..

ash llamó a la puerta que conectaba su habitacion con la de misty .

misty¿ si ash?

ash: hey mist! queres salir a dar un voltio por ahi? podriamos ir a una heladeria o algo asi.

pikachu , al escuchar la palabra "voltio" lanzo un impactrueno a ash.

pikachu: pi pikachu pika pi! (que me has llamado ash?)

misty habia oido todo el jaleo y se asomó a ver que pasaba.

misty: ( preocupada) ash! estas bien?

ash: ( todo chamuscado) shi...

misty: (regañando a pikachu) pikachu! no te da verguenza de tratar asi a tu entrenador! ahora te quedas castigado sin ir con nosotros.

pikachu se subio a un sofá y se acostó.

pikachu: pika pikachu.( empezó el)

pikachu se durmio y ash y misty salieron a dar un paseo.

ash: conozco una heladeria unas calles mas abajo...

satoshi estaba en la puerta del hotel y los vio salir. decidio seguirles.

satoshi: ( piensa) um.. no va solo... tengo q separarlos.. ademas... esa chica no esta nada mal... podria quedarmela yo cuando termine el trabajo..

satoshi les siguio, evitando que le vieran.

misty: ( mira hacia atras) ash, no has oido eso?

ash: el que?

misty: nada... habra sido mi imaginacion...

llegaron a la heladeria. se sentaron y pronto llegó el camarero.

camarero: que desean?

ash: yo quiero un helado de melocoton y chocolate.

misty: y yo uno de nata y fresa.

camarero: vale. tendran sus helados en breve.

el camarero se alejó

ash y misty charlaron sobre lo bonita que es ciudad carmin y de lo agradables que son sus gentes, cuando...

una chica se aproximó a ash.

chica: ehh... eres tu ash ketchum, el maestro pokemon?

ash: (algo confuso..) si soy yo ( la noche confuuuunde...)

chica: vera usted, señor ketchum... ash... hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana pequeña y tanto ella

como yo somos grandes fans suyos. si a usted no le importa... ¿podria llamarla por telefono y felicitarla?le haria mucha ilusion..

ash: ehh... claro... ¿sabes si hay algun telefono cerca?

chica: claro! sigueme!

ash se fue con la chica y misty se quedo solita.mientras sentado en una mesa alejada, satoshi vio su oprtunidad de alejar a misty de ash.

satoshi: ejejeee... esta es la mia

satoshi se acerco a la mesa donde esta misty y se sentó en el asiento de ash.

misty: ( sorprendida) que rapido has vuelto ash... ni siquera te vi salir de la heladeria...

satoshi: ( imita a ash) eh.. esque sali por otra puerta. y la niña no estaba en casa.

misty: ( notandole algo extraño) ahh...

satoshi: que tal si nos vamos ya al hotel?

misty: pero si aun no nos han traido los helados...

satoshi: da igual, los helados de aqui son mu malos...

misty le miro a los ojos.su mirada era completamente distinta como habia sido siempre... tenia la mirada

fria, calculadora... tan solo mirarle le causaba temor e incomodidad...

misty: (atemorizada) si...

satoshi se levanto rapidamente y salio de la heladeria. miro hacia atras y vio que misty aun estaba

sentada.

satoshi: (enfadado) VAMOS!

misty: (sorprendida) si si! ya voy!

misty se levanto rapidamente y le sigio. estubieron silenciosos todo el camino, cada uno inmerso en sus

propios pensamientos...

misty: ( piensa) que le habra pasado a ash? antes estaba completamente normal... y ahora esta tan..

tan.. raro... ¿ quizá se haya enfadado con esa chica que se acercó a la mesa? nah... no creo.. aunque se

hubiera enfadado no se comportaria tan friamente conmigo...

satoshi: ( piensa) esta empezando a sospechar de mi... es una chica lista ... no se merece estar con ese

inbecil de ash. tiene que estar conmigo. a ver si averiguo algo mas sobre ella y sobre donde guarda ash sus pokemon..

mientras tanto en la heladeria... un despistado ash busca a misty.

ash: (grita) MIIIIISTYYYYYY! ONDE TAAAAAAASS! MISTY! ( mira debajo de una silla) nada...

un niño que estaba cerca se le acerca y le dice:

niño: eh.. buscas a la chica pelirroja que estaba aqui contigo?

ash: si, la has visto?

chco: si.. se fue con tu gemelo en esa direccion (señala una calle) ah.. ( levanta un ala de su gabardina) tengo tazos de contrabando.. incluso el rarisimo mew attack.. lo quieres?

ash: ehh.. no.. muchisimas gracias...

ash salio corriendo en esa direccion.

ash: ( piensa) que habra querido decir ese niño con "mi gemelo" ? por que se habra largado misty sin avisar? que raro...

satoshi y misty llegaron al hotel.

satoshi: dime donde estan mis pokemon.

misty: prff... son tus pokemon, tu sabrás donde estan...

satoshi: DIMELO YA! ( saca un cuchillo y se lo pone en el cuello a misty)

se oye un ruido. alguien aporrea la puerta.

ash: (grita) MISTY! ESTAS AHI?

misty reconocio la voz de ash.

misty: (confundida) dos ash? que pasa aqui? SOCORRO QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEE!

ash escucho el grito de socorrro y derribo la puerta de un empujón.

satoshi ve a ash , que esta muy muy sorprendido de verle.

misty: (confusa) dos ash? como puede ser? (voz de dinio) la noche confuuunde.. sabes?

satoshi se olvido completamente de misty y se abalanzó sobre ash, aprovechando su sorpresa, cuchillo en mano.

satoshi: MUEREEEE!

una dura lucha cuerpo a cuerpo tuvo lugar. patadas, puñetazos, mordiscos, dedos metidos en ojos...

satoshi amenazaba a ash con clavarle el cuchillo en el pecho, pero este se lo quitó de las manos de una fuerte patada.

misty no sabia quien era el verdadero ash, asi que empezo a pegarle a uno de ellos.

ash: ay! misty que soy yo!

misty: oopps.. lo siento ash. ( le pega al otro)

satoshi: ay! misty que soy yo!

misty estaba confusa. ya si que no tenia ni la mas minima idea de cuan era "el bueno" y cual " el malo"

misty: ( los separa) YA BASTA! (mira a los dos a los ojos y imediatamente reconoce a el verdadero. coge a satoshi por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanta del suelo) a ver, tu quien eres!

satoshi: ( haciendose el tonto) soy ash, tu amigo de toda la vida!

misty le pilla la mentira y lo sacude violentamente .

misty: (os suena " cabreo gordo" ?) NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO!

saotshi se escapa de misty y se sube a una ventana.

satoshi: soy satoshi ketchum,. clon creado por mi señor mewtwo a partir del ADN mejorado de ash ketchum!

ash&misty: QUEEEEEE?

ash: ( confuso) pero como puede ser? yo no recuerdo que mewtwo me quitara ADN...

(flashback)

miles de garras mecanicas agarran una pokeball de color oscuro dentro de una especie de maquina. De una compuerta aparece ash. ve la pokeball y se abalanza a por ella.

ash: soltad a pikachuuuu!

ash agarra la pokeball y tira de ella. mas garras aparecen ; unas agarran a ash, otras a la pokeball.

ash intenta liberarse, pero cuanto mas forzejea mas garras le atrapan. una de ellas se desliza

sigilosamente por detras de ash y le quita un pelo de su cabeza...

( escena sacada de pokemon la pelicula: mewtwo strikes back)

( fin del flashback)

ash: eh! ya me acuerdo! devio ser cuendo me metí en aquella maquina para salvar a pikachu!

satoshi: eso no importa ahora. mewtwo me avandono y se fue... con un entrenador. sin ti los clones

reinariamos en el mundo y ningun entrenador se hubiera llevado a mi maestro... mewtwo... di adios a este mundo, ash ketchum!

sotoshi se saco de la chaqueta un pistola y disparó a ash.

la bala hiere a ash en el pecho y empieza a sangrar masivamente.

satoshi: hasta nunca ketchum...

saltó por la ventana y huyó calle abajo.

misty corre hacia ash , que estaba tirado en el suelo; sangrando malherido.

misty: (coge a ash y lo apoya en su regazo) ash! ash! despierta ash! ASH!

ash no respondia. casi no respiraba y apenas tenia pulso.

misty: ( medio llorando, con las lagrimas saltás) no ash! no puedes... no puedes morir!

el suelo estaba lleno de sangre . ash necesitaba urgente atencion medica.

misty: (ve que hay un telefono movil sobre la mesilla) PIKACHU! VEN RAPIDO!

pikachu estaba dormido en la habitacion de al lado. se despertó y corrio hacia la habitacion.

pikachu: ( sorprendido al ver la masacre) PIKA? PIKA PI!

misty: PIKACHU! POR FAVOR, TRAEME EL MOVIL!

pikachu: ( dice que si con la cabeza) PIKA! ( lo coge y se lo da a misty)

misty: gracias pikachu!( marca un numero) rapido , envien a una ambulancia a el hotel snorlax,

habitacion 250! rapido! (cuelga) vamos ash, aguanta, la ayuda esta en camino...

ash: ( muy debil, moribundo) miisty... ( tose sangre) quiero decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo...

yo... yo.. aghhhj

( se vuelve a desmayar)

misty: ash! no ash!

en ese momento llamaron a la puerta

voz: abran! ambulancia!

misty: abre pikachu!

pikachu abrio la puerta

misty: rapido! aqui!

los medicos cogieron a ash y lo pusieron en la camilla. se lo llevaron rapidamente a el hospital.

medico1: ha perdido mucha sangre! necesita una tranfusion!rapido!

medico2: llevadlo a la sala de operaciones!tenemos que extraerle esa bala!

una enfermera que habia estado tranquilizando a misty todo el rato se acerco a ella y se la llevo a la sala

de espera.

enfermera: (agarando a misty por encima de los hombros) tranquila... se pondra bien, confia en estos

medicos...

misty: (llora) pero...

enfermera: es muy importante para ti, no?

misty: si...

enfermera: le quieres.

misty se puso muy muy colorada y no respondio.

misntras tanto, en el quirofano...

medico1: rapido! bisturí! pinzas!

el doctor procedio a extraerle la bala.

medico1: ya.. casi... esta listo...

medico2: doctor! la hemorragia esta aunmentando!

medico3: esta perdiendo mucha sangre! su pulso se debilita!

medico2: le estamos perdiendo!

la tension se notaba en el aire, ash estaba entre la vida y la muerte..

un sonido agudo e intenso resonó en toda la sala.

medico1: le hemos perdido...

lso medicos le taparon la cabeza con una sabana y uno de ellos salió a darle la mala noticia a misty. El resto se fue a atender a otros pacientes.

en la sala de espera...

un medico entra en la sala.

doctor: señorita waterflower?

misty se levantó rapidamente y se acercó a el doctor.

misty: ( preocupada) si doctor?como esta ash?

doctor: ( respira hondo) señorita waterflower... no lo ha conseguido.

el corazon de misty se partio en mil pedazos, como si de un espejo se tratara.-

misty: ( llora) no... ash...PORQUEEEE?

doctor: lo sentimos mucho señorita, hemos hecho lo que hemos podido.

misty: (sigue llorando) puedo verle?

doctor: claro, sigueme.

el doctor llevo a misty hasta ash y los dejo a solas.

misty vio a ash alli tumbado . ni siquiera habia perdido el color de la piel aun.

misty se le acercó y le cogi la mano. hecho a llorar.

una luz blanca y brillante iluminó el cuerpo de ash.

una misteriosa voz se oia...

voz: ash... ash.. levantate, depierta de tu profundo sueño y ven...

ash abrio los ojos y se levantó. miró hacia atras y vio a misty agarrando la mano de su cadaver, que

seguia alli, en la camilla

voz: acercate a la luz...

la luz envolvio por completo a ash . este aparecio en un paisaje muy luminoso, tanto que le hacia daño en

la vista. una figura aparacio en el horizonte...

voz: ash... ash...

ash: ( mira a la figura y reconoce la voz) PAPÁ!( corre hacia el y lo abraza)

padre de ash: hijo! (lo abraza) tengo que decirte algo...

ash: que pasa papa?

padre: veras hijo... tu no deverias estar aqui.tienes que volver a la tierra, vivir tu vida, ser feliz.

ash: pero papa.. que es lo que me paso? donde estamos?

padre: este es un lugar donde van todas las almas puras de corazón que han muerto antes de tiempo..

ash: estoy...muerto?

padre: si, pero si lo deseas puedo hacerte volver a la vida... quieres volver?

ash: no se... quiero volver y estar con mis amigos ..pero tambien quiero estar contigo... te he hechado

tanto de menos!

padre: piensatelo bien, recuerda que una vez que te decidas no podras cambiar de opinion...

ash: no sé papa... varas.. es que...

padre: si , lo sé. esa chica, verdad?

ash: ( colorado) si.. peo es que no sé si siente lo mismo por mi...

padre: tranquilo, no te preocupes por eso, ella te quiere, hay mucha gente que te quiere...tu madre, tus

amigos, tus pokemon, misty...

ash: ( piensa en misty y se pone colorao) si...papa, creo que voy a volver.

padre: bien dicho, hijo, vuelve a la tierra, casate con misty y ten muchos hijos..que no se te olvide ponerle

a uno mi nombre, eh!

ash: jejejee... claro U !

padre: ahora vuelve y se feliz. saluda a tu madre de mi parte..

la luz volvio a envolver a ash y aparecio de nuevo en el hospital. alli estaba misty llorando.

ash: sera mejor que vuelva a mi cuerpo..

ash se acosto sobre su cuerpo . su alma y su cuerpo se volvieron a fusionar.

misty lloraba mientras agarraba fuertemente la mano de ash. de repente notó un ligero movimiento en la

mano.

misty: ( llorando) ash?

ash abrio los ojos y miro a misty dulcemente.

ash: hola misty.

misty: ash! ( llora otra vez, pero esta vez de alegria) todos te debamos por muerto!

ash: pa que veas que me gusta llevar la contraria a la gente...

misty: jijijiii...

ash: misty, tengo que decirte algo importante...

misty: dime ash

ash: veras... yo... te quiero.

,isty: yo tambien te quero ash

se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se dieron un largo y apasionado beso.

misty: te quiero..

ash: y yo..

ambos se quedarnon un buen rato abrazados.

unos años mas tarde...

se vé a ash en una sala de espera de un hospital, se le ve muy nervioso.

una enfermera entra en la sala.

enfermera: señor ketchum?

ash: si?

enfermera: felicidades! es un niño!

FIN


End file.
